SB-3D/transcript
This is the transcript for "SB-3D". Transcript * (we open to SpongeBob's pineapple) * SpongeBob: They should be here any minute, Gary! * Gary: Meow. * (we hear a knock on his door) * SpongeBob: *gasps* Gary! They're here! * Gary: Meow. * (SpongeBob opens the door, and then Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Larry come in) * Squidward: This had better be good. * SpongeBob: Welcome! Get the 3D glasses! * (we see the gang wearing glasses as the movie starts) * Fish (on TV): GET IN THE CAR! * (on the TV we see a car being chased by the police) * Police Fish: We got ourselves a runner. * Larry: This movie is great! * Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhh...I dontt get it. * Sandy: Patrick, you're an idiot. * Patrick: I still don't get it. * Mr. Krabs: SSH! This is the good part! * Larry: The crab is right! Shut up and watch the movie! * Fish: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME COPPER! * (the TV explodes) * Mrs. Puff: Dear lord, what was that? * SpongeBob: I think the power went out. * Sandy: Dang neptune, now we gotta go outside and fix it! * (the gang walks outside) * SpongeBob: Whoa! Looks like we forgot to take the glasses off. * (we see a really blurry view, and then we see an island hidden in the background) * SpongeBob: Is that an island? Come on guys, let's go investigate! * Sandy: I've got a bad feeling about this * (Bubble Transition to an island) * SpongeBob: Whoaaaaa. What is this place? * (We see a giant lit up sign that says 3D ISLAND in big letters) * Patrick: I have no idea. Maybe it's pizza castle. * Squidward: What an imbecile. * Patrick: Mario? Oh, I want pepperoni, with sausages and mushrooms. Okay? * Squidward: I'm not Mario! * Patrick: Oh. Hi Luigi. * (Squidward slaps himself in the face) * (Bubble Transition to the gang exploring 3D island) * Sandy: This place gives me the creeps... * Mrs. Puff: No kidding. * SpongeBob: Look! There's a jungle here! * (we see a big jungle right in front of the gang) * Mr. Krabs: I ain't goin' in thar! You explore it ya scurvy swabs! * (SpongeBob swings from a vine across the jungle) * SpongeBob: I AM TARZAN BOB, RULER OF THE JUNGLE! * Sandy: SpongeBob, I wouldn't do that if I were you. * SpongeBob: Why no-OW! * (the vine snaps, SpongeBob screams and falls) * SpongeBob: Ouch. * Squidward: I think we should go now. * SpongeBob: So...itchy...(SpongeBob is constantly scratching himself) * Sandy: But where's the exit? * Mrs. Puff: DEAR NEPTUNE DONT TELL ME WE'RE LOST HERE! * (Everyone runs around the island in panic) * SpongeBob: ITCHY! * Squidward: GET ME OUTTA HERE! * Patrick: Uhhhhhh... * (Everyone bumps into each other and Mrs. Puff Puffs) * Mrs. Puff: Ohhhh... * Larry: Dudes, how we gonna get out of here! * SpongeBob: I have an idea! Maybe we're only on 3D island because we have the 3D glasses on! * Sandy: Nice thinking, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: All right, on the count of three, we all take our glasses off! One, two, three! * (Everyone takes the glasses off and they go back to Bikini Bottom. * Sandy: Phew. * SpongeBob: Anyone have itch cream? Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts